Be Mine
by mayaisnumber1
Summary: As a member of the disciplinary committee, Haruno Sakura has to make sure that everybody abides to the rules. Unfortunately, Uchiha Sasuke refuses. But he does have a proposition to offer. Sasuke x Sakura


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto… or Pokémon. :D

**Summary: **As a member of the disciplinary committee, Haruno Sakura has to make sure that everybody abides to the rules. Unfortunately, Uchiha Sasuke refuses. But he does have a proposition to offer.

--

"Haruno Sakura." A silent yet intimidating voice made the petite girl jump slightly on her chair. "Y-Yes?" She nervously asked, looking up, her deep emerald eyes hiding behind her pink bangs.

"What did I tell you to do about your hair?" The president of the Disciplinary Committee, Uchiha Itachi, asked. His freaky red eyes obviously not amused.

"B-But I like them this way," she stood up and picked up the heap of hand-outs, using it as an excuse. "I'll go distribute this to the classes, then. See you, Pres." She bid, walking quickly towards the door.

--

'_That bastard. Always, always, _always_ giving me crap. What did I tell you to do with your hair? Pfft. How annoying. So what, I can't help it I want my hair this way. I didn't even want to join the damn committee anyway, I just did it for the extra grade and just so you guys would stop pushing it. Does a person with high grades have to be in the Disciplinary committee?! Sheesh! I told mom I could just get a job early but noo, I have to study, meet a maaan, then introduce him to my mooom, and she'll give us parenting tiips. Hah! Like I'll let that happen.' _Sakura thought, keeping her head down low, inwardly pouting.

'_And that conceited bastard. He is the president but why does he have to act so… kingly! When I surpass him, I can't wait to rub it in his face. IN YOUR FACE, BASTARD! Yeah, that's nice. I'll surpass you, you bastard. Then I'll step on you while you beg for forgiveness. I will make you swallow all your pride. You better enjoy it now, bastard. Yeah, you better enjoy it now. Bastard, bastard, bastard, _BASTARD!!'

Yes, unfortunately, Haruno Sakura has this small habit of being a childish two-faced brat. On the outside, shy, innocent, unspoken, weak, smart. On the inside just plain evil.

Anyway, first she had to fasten some of these hand-outs to the bulletin boards. What a pain, she thought.

She stood before the bulletin board, staring at it innocently… yet inwardly uninterested. She picked one flyer and reached up to stick it at the very top. But as she did, the other sheets of paper started falling down to the marbled floor. Once again she stared. _'This sucks._'

She stared and stared. These plain sheets of paper make her sick. Like anyone ever reads this stuff, she would think. More importantly, this reminds her of her sick superior. She stomped on them, imagining them to be Itachi's face. _'Bastard, bastard, BASTARD!!'_

"Hey," a monotonous voice said. Somehow, it reminded the pink-haired girl of a certain someone. Slowly looking up, her eyes locked with a pair of mysterious onyx ones. "You're on the way."

She stared again. Yes, another habit.

It took her a few moments to finally comprehend what was happening. Afterwards, she pointed at him as she lit up with a huge smile. "Oh, you're the bastard's brother!" It sounded so innocent… yet obviously ill-mannered.

"W-What?" He responded, slightly twitching, losing his cool composure.

As soon as Sakura realized what she just said, she unconsciously slapped her hands over her mouth, blushing fiercely. No matter how evil a devil is, it still has a weakness. And her weakness was her overly shy exterior. Unlike most villains, Sakura was painfully shy due to some experience from the past (until now). This was the very reason why she kept her thoughts to herself.

"I… I d-didn't… I…" She started shaking her head and arms wildly, blushing all at the same time. If it was possible, her face grew redder once his brow rose and before she could control herself she ran away, screaming at the top of her lungs. "My name's not Haruno Sakura! I'm not from here! I-I'm British. I 'ahv nevahr seen youw vefowr! See! I have an accent! Gaah! I'M SORRY!!"

She disappeared quickly (even if she did bump into a wall, she didn't seem to mind). Most of the teachers looked out the rooms to see what the ruckus was about, considering that classes have already begun. (Apparently, the Disciplinary Committee has its advantages for they are given extra time for their activities)

The young man she left behind stared at the path she took skeptically, as if he was staring right at her from there.

He picked up the flyer that she was so mercilessly beating up with her foot. They were just some reminders from the Disciplinary committee.

Interesting was the first word that leapt into the young Uchiha's mind.

If she was spreading these flyers that meant that she was in fact, a member of the Disciplinary Committee.

Very interesting.

-

'_This is _bad_!! The brother heard me back there. I addressed his brother as a bastard! What'll I do? That bastard's gonna kill me, damn it. Why'd you have to let it slip, you moron, you were supposed to be the smart one. You're supposed to be innocent!! Why the hell did you allow this to happen? Out of all people why the devil's brother?! Damn it, damn it, __**damn it**__!!'_

Sakura panicked in her head, almost pulling her hair from their roots.

'_Wait, there's still hope. Maybe he doesn't recognize me I mean I don' have to see him ever again, right? I mean this's such a big school and duh, he wouldn't remember every single face… Pfft, yeah right, just who else has pink hair?! You're getting a lot stupid, Sakura, now you better get things straight. Pull yourself together or else the bastard'll kill you and then you get kicked out of the disciplinary committee and next your mother'll kill you. Wow, you certainly have a way with motivation, do you? Why don't you just kill yourself to save them from the trouble? Hey, that's not a bad idea. Wait, what?! Snap out of it, Sakura!!'_

"Haruno Sakura." This time, Sakura did jump, feeling all the blood leave her face. It was the same cold voice she had heard earlier. With this, she slowly turned.

"Y-Yes, Pres?" She nervously asked as a greeting.

"If you're not gonna fix that hair of yours, I'll have no choice but to chop them off. Didn't Yamanaka already lend you something?"

"She did but I don't want to hide my bangs, they…"

"You will wear that hair-secure thing. End of discussion."

Apparently Uchiha Itachi didn't know what a hair band is and as he left, Haruno Sakura could only heave a sigh.

So far this whole disciplinary committee was the main reason for her unending misery.

-

_Let us fast forward till the end of the day_

_Disciplinary Committee Meeting Room (which was like an ordinary classroom, only more shelves but more organized as well)_

Uchiha Itachi, the president, entered the room all at the same time everybody went silent, sitting properly. "Excuse me for being late. Student Council work dragged on." Yes, even though Uchiha Itachi was offered the position of Student Council president, he had to be a secretary instead to participate into Disciplinary Committee's activities.

"Shall we begin now," he said, more of an order than a question. "As you all know." Of course, a busy student like Itachi had no time to lose.

"Delinquents who continue to intimidate our authority are slowly but obviously increasing in number." He stated, surveying files placed neatly right beside him. "Of course I have their student profile sheets right here. And according to our observation, the most "intimidating" as a threat would be…"

Itachi flicked a sheet of paper at the middle of his desk.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" A member namely, Rock Lee, stated the name.

"Exactly." Everybody could've sworn the stern look on Itachi's face for a split second as he clasped his hands together, covering his mouth. "I believe that if we manage to restrain him from various misdemeanors such as skipping classes, getting involved into fights, or wearing the appropriate uniform properly, others might recognize our achievements thus decreasing the delinquents."

Everybody clapped at this proposition Uchiha Itachi mad. Sakura, of course, had to force herself to clap, too.

"Shall I handle this trash?" Itachi asked, referring to his brother.

"No, no, president! You already have too much work as it is. As the Sophomores' representative, Rock Lee, let me do the honors, right, Sakura?"

"Or perhaps maybe we should all do it? Uchiha Sasuke can be quite… rebellious."

"I disagree." Sakura sternly said. One thing why Sakura became the vice president was because she can handle things more adequately and calmly. Besides that, she knows how to control her authority. (Sometimes, unknowingly, her tough side seeps out.)

"If we want to make things work, we should send just one. If the lot of us go against him and eventually lose, the number of delinquents will surely increase further. And perhaps even more rapidly. We shouldn't take risky conclusions. For the meantime, let's focus on sending one person to manage him, if that doesn't work then that individual will stall him from additional transgression." Sakura stated, still looking at the table.

"Then, that's why I should do it!" Lee compromised.

"That won't do." The pink-haired said in a commanding way again. "It must be somebody who has more power. If we send someone whom Uchiha Sasuke knows is of little authority he'd question this person, thus refuses to comply."

"In that case, you do it, Haruno Sakura." Everybody looked at the emerald-eyed girl as the president offered this proposition. Feeling all eyes stick to her, Sakura felt her face heat up. The tension was just too unbearable so she started to panic.

"N-N-No, I can't!" _'I vow to never show my face to him ever again. Damn it.'_

"If you don't do it, I'll kick you out of the Disciplinary committee. As the president I have the power to do so."

Silence.

"Then that concludes it, good luck, Haruno Sakura."

Everybody stood, leaving Sakura dumbfounded. Only one word entered Sakura's mind.

'_Shit.'_

-

Uchiha Sasuke walked along the stretched street, the buttons of his uniform unfastened exposing his black shirt and leaving his tie hanging. All the while his hands were cupped into the pockets of his loose slacks as he leisurely scanned his surroundings.

'_Where the hell is he going? Doesn't he know he could get into more trouble once he involves himself into trouble wearing the school's name?!'_

Unfortunately, somebody was following him. Somebody named Haruno Sakura. She pursued him from behind the shadows of bushes, poles, and occasional alleys. In fact, she didn't want him to know of her presence if possible.

First, he went to a Café, so Sakura was forced to enter as well. He ordered coffee. And Sakura was forced to buy something as well. Before the order arrived he left, once again, Sakura was forced to leave as well.

Sakura growled inwardly. _'This no-good punk. What exactly is he thinking?'_

Second, Sasuke entered a book store, which was quite a surprise for Sakura but she followed him inside anyway. He was reading some comic book and Sakura was forced to look around, too. It was by chance that she noticed a book about the wonders of feminism so she took it to look like a normal customer. Unfortunately, Sasuke left before Sakura came to the conclusion that she'd like to make a purchase so she left unwillingly.

Third, Sasuke went to the Arcade. Sakura couldn't believe how incredibly free Uchiha Sasuke was, but she followed him nevertheless. There, he met another delinquent namely Uzumaki Naruto who was bouncing up and down.

"Hey, Sasuke, didja know? I beat the high score at Time Crisis and now Kiba owes me twenty bucks. Hey wanna bet? Or maybe you could just treat me, it can be ramen if you want. Wanna do that? Let's do that. Okay, Sasuke? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Shut up." Sasuke replied monotonously before actually leaving.

"Yeah? See ya later you bastard!" Naruto bid, glaring daggers at him.

Sakura had never felt so frustrated because quite frankly, Sasuke was very close to becoming a lunatic. He couldn't even stay in one place for a long time, what was up with him? Sakura would think. But for now, he was just walking around.

…

Walking around.

For a long period of time.

'_Where is this kid going? My feet are getting tired.' _Sakura complained… in her mind and as if on cue, Sasuke suddenly stopped. He let out a somewhat frustrated sigh.

"How long are you going to follow me?" He suddenly said, loud enough for Sakura to hear.

'_Crap.'_

"G-Good afternoon, Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura whispered after allowing herself to leave her hiding. The first thing Sasuke did was glare at her; Sakura couldn't bear to look straight into his intimidating eyes and instead, she focused her sight onto the ground.

He let out another sigh. "What the? So it's just you."

'_That disappointed look is kind of insulting.' _Sakura thought but smiled at him almost too brightly.

"So? What do you want from me?"

'_Your dignity. Your pride. DEATH TO DAMN UCHIHAS!!'_

"Nothing much." Sakura answered. Subsequently, her emerald eyes widened for a split second when she noticed him walking towards her. She decided to keep her cool, but every step he made kind of made her uneasy.

As soon as he was only a step far from her he leaned down to look at her face. She looked at him her eyes clearly depicting a sign of alarm from behind locks of her pink hair. And then arrogantly… he smirked.

He stood up straight at the same time she looked up at him. (Yes, she was shorter)

"Could it be that you've taken a liking to the bastard's brother?"

'_Shit, he remembers.'_

She smiled at him, almost twitching. "What ever do you mean, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Once more, Sasuke stared at her.

For a really long time.

"You're a sneaky little witch." Sasuke commented and then started to walk away.

'_And you're an unbearable bastard.'_

"Wait, Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura called out and unconsciously tugged on his sleeve… this action, of course, earned her another infamous glare. Quickly, she let go, averting her eyes from his. "I… I'm the vice president of the D… Disciplinary Committee."

"So?"

She shut her eyes tight, compelling herself to gather her courage and get on with it. "We've discussed this and concluded that we should inform you that you are setting a bad example for the other student—"

"Like I said, so?"

'_This damn faggot.'_

"So… we want you to stop."

He looked uninterested which wasn't very surprising in Sakura's point of view. She felt overwhelmed again once he started to stare. From this point, Sakura just wanted to get home, study and study until she falls asleep. It was sad. But a lot better than being here she thinks.

"I refuse." He bluntly said.

Sakura's shoulders dropped. "Why?" She asked innocently.

He didn't answer.

She inwardly sighed. "P… Please do it." She whispered, looking straight onto the ground. She felt him look down on her again and she felt this unbearable feeling right on cue.

"I refuse." He repeated.

This time, he walked away while Sakura looked defeated, crushed, completely dominated. To say the least, he was satisfied.

'_I… even… begged you.'_

"WELL YOU'RE FUCKING SCREWED! Damn it! Will you _quit_ being an arrogant _bastard_; I don't want to handle _another_ one even outside that damn. Fucked. **DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE**!!" She screamed boisterously before she could stop herself.

Uchiha Sasuke gazed at her with confusion clearly written on his face.

First there was silence.

And then he noticed her face glowing to a bright color of cherry red.

'_Crap, I did it again!! Why does this always happen in front of him? Shiiit.'_

On the bright side, at least they were in an isolated park so nobody had to see her humiliating announcement of hatred. She covered her face again with her petite hands as he took steps towards her again.

Sakura felt a cold gust of wind rush by as if it symbolized her impending doom.

'_I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead.'_

What will he do? He'd punch her, yeah he would. Then she'll die, yeah she would. His steps were drawing near. Slowly but surely. Sakura's senses felt as if they were even echoing; his footsteps were the only sounds she heard. She didn't hear the sound coming from the swing as the wind blew. She didn't hear the sound of the leaves rustling beneath her. She didn't even hear herself silently wishing she was dead! All she heard were his footsteps.

'_I'm _absolutely_ dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.'_

She took steps back. He took steps forward. She took steps back. He took steps forward. She tumbled on the slide, lying at the slant piece of metal as she continued to cover her face with her hands in a matter of minutes he was right in front of her motionless self.

Maybe if she pretended to be dead he'd leave?

Haha. You're screwed, Sakura.

He leaned on her, gripping on the sides of the inclined slide for support, his knee propped at the edge of the scrap of metal between her legs. She felt the heat as his cheeks slid and slightly stroked the side of her face. Feeling his breath from her ears, she shut her eyes tight as he whispered.

"I refuse."

Slowly, he stood up straight again, sighing with boredom. She, however, remained frozen.

Okay, _now, _he was satisfied. That'll leave them out of his back for now.

He sauntered away unhurriedly, planning to go to the convenience store (and at the same time wondering if Pinky would go to school tomorrow after what he did) when suddenly, the wind blew.

"**BASTARD!!**"

Swiftly, he looked over his shoulder but realized that the source of the voice was now running away with her face even brighter than the color of her hair.

Did he go too far?

No. She deserved it.

But then as a smirk emerged on his face, he silently chuckled to himself.

Interesting.

Very interesting.

-

_The Next Day_

'_That bastard! He's even worse than his brother. Uchiha Sasuke. I curse you forever, die, DIE, __**DIE**__!! I kept thinking how he let me suffer, mocked me I couldn't even sleep a wink! I thought I was going to die or get raped or die or get kidnapped for ransom. But he did worse. HE HUMILIATED ME! He scarred me for _life_! I will _crush _him when I get the chance. You better enjoy it now, bastard. You enjoy it now!'_

"Haruno Sakura." A stern voice broke her out of her train of thoughts, a small squeak escaped her lips. "P-Pres, w… what's up?" She had to restrain herself from imagining he was Uchiha Sasuke and wringing his neck.

"Your hair."

"Oh. I… Hey look, a Pokémon!" Sakura pointed.

"… I'm not gonna fall for that, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura felt a heavy rock smash over her head… well it would be a great improvement compared to the mortification of her failure. She shrunk as she readied herself for another lecture from Uchiha Itachi.

"How many times do I have to tell you—"

"Mind if I borrow this thing for a sec?" An insolent… and arrogant voice interrupted Uchiha Itachi, grabbing Sakura's shoulders from behind.

She stiffened, knowing that voice too well.

Itachi was too perplexed to even respond. It took him a while before he could register into his mind that Uchiha Sasuke, his untamed brother had practically embraced Sakura right in front of him with no shame at all.

Sasuke had already dragged her away before he could react but by the time he could he cleared his throat. _'Hormones.' _He thought to himself and walked away… Truthfully, interested at the current events that were occurring.

-

Sakura found herself at the rooftop, Sasuke's arm still around her shoulders. She brushed it away and stared at the conceited young man beside her. She took a step back and stared at him again, not even aspiring to talk to him.

"Yesterday," Sasuke started, and as the memories fill Sakura's brain, she unconsciously pouted. Before he continued, he openly smirked. "You said something about setting a good example. And I refused."

She glowered at him, not even feeling any embarrassment anymore. It was like her hatred was much more significant than her usual exterior. Her eyes blazed with fury, if possible the hair covering pools of green would go up in flames.

"I changed my mind."

Her state of outrage faded away slowly as she continued to stare at him. Knowing him, Sakura knew there had to be a catch. It was silent and it seems like he wasn't going to talk any time soon. So she took this moment to finally speak.

"What's it to you?" She whispered, subtly feeling the door know behind her in case she needed to run.

He chuckled, his hands coming out of his pockets. "Of course. I want something. And that would be the catch."

Sakura had a bad feeling about this, her brow rose as her hand wrapped itself around the doorknob, ready to twist it and get the hell outta here. Reluctantly, she asked. "Which would be?"

He slammed his palm at the cold door just beside her head; he leaned down for them to look at each other face-to-face.

He smirked, deliberately making her furious.

"_**Be mine."**_

-

**A/n: **Whoa, I can't believe I wrote that. :D At first I sorta thought I'd settle with Naruto and Hinata for this idea but I figured it would be boring if the guy is as nice as Naruto… and Hinata would be too nice, too, I think. So, I settled with the evil guy and the sorta evil girl. :D I'm not so sure I wrote it too well though but I had fun anyway.

Review, please. :3

(Constructive criticism _greatly_ appreciated)


End file.
